Into the Light
by CamsthiSky
Summary: "As Vongola Decimo, I hope to change the ways of the Vongola Family," Tsuna explained, putting on a brave face and hoping that he had enough confidence to last him the rest of this meeting. "Even if it is part of the mafia, I don't want to stand for killing people and negotiating with illegal businesses anymore. I want to lead the Vongola out of the darkness of blood and sin."


**Hey guys! This was a kind of random idea that came to me at two in the morning. I had typed this on my phone last night and when I went to type it out and edit it today, I realized that it wasn't too clear in the beginning what this was about. But hopefully I fixed that! Read and Review!**

* * *

"If I may ask, Don Vongola, wh-what would you like me to do about the money?"

Tsuna tilted his head to the side, face blank as he internally struggled to understand the nervous man's words. "Money?" he asked.

The man nodded, brow furrowed in confusion as he wrung his hands. "Yes. The money. Are you not planning on taking it?"

Tsuna could only stare back in astonishment. He had come to the man's business in order to go through with his plans of securing investments in civilian businesses for the Vongola Family, but he hadn't expected the business owner to be so...nervous.

"Am I supposed to?" Tsuna asked, rather bewildered. What was this guy going on about?

The man's confusion and nervousness doubled. Actually, Tsuna thought he looked rather troubled by the fact that the brunet didn't want his money. Did all Italians get offended when you didn't take their money? Tsuna swore, ever since stepping foot in Italy, he'd had nothing but trouble with all of these strange customs. Greeting with a kiss on the cheek? Shaking hands instead of bowing? Napping in the middle of the day only to stay up half the night? Tsuna couldn't help but find Italian customs an absolute mystery.

"But...Don Vongola, are you not part of the mafia?" the man asked, sweating bullets from behind his desk. "Shouldn't you be asking for a payment schedule?"

Tsuna just stared on with a detached sort of numbness. Was...was this guy _scared_ of _Tsuna?!_ The brunet tried to wrap his mind around that. Was it really...could the business man really be afraid of a small, clumsy Japanese teenager that could just barely keep up with any conversation spoken in Italian?

"P-Payment schedule?" Tsuna asked incredulously. What the hell was a payment schedule?

The business man nodded, a shaky smile gracing his lips. "Ah, yes, you see, the last Famiglia my business was partnered with asked us for a payment schedule, so they could keep track of when we need to pay them."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Mr. Abello. Why would you need to pay me extra if we agreed to the Vongola getting fifteen percent of the profits as long as the Vongola helps improve and promote Abello Industries?"

Neither Tsuna nor the man had any idea what was going on anymore, that was obvious. The two were on completely different pages as of now, neither understanding what the other wanted from this meeting.

"D-Don Vongola!" the man yelped, suddenly looking scared out of his right mind. "I-I think I might be mistaken. You are _mafia_, are you not?!"

"Yes," Tsuna said, nodding slowly as his mind struggled to catch up with the mess of a situation. "Technically I am head of a mafia family."

"T-Technically?!" the man squeaked.

The man was pale and Tsuna thought he looked as if he could pass out at any moment. Tsuna reached out hesitantly, unsure of whether he should help the man or continue on as if nothing were happening. He put his hand back in his lap, figuring he would just scare the man even more if he acknowledged the man's nervousness.

"Uh, y-yes," Tsuna said, his confidence from earlier dwindling. Why was it that he wanted to do this when he hated talking to strangers? He was seventeen for crying out loud. Although these meetings ended with the business owner laughing in his face and kicking him out the door, Tsuna still thought that the man being scared of him was just as bad, and after four other meetings, Tsuna was running out of self-confidence.

"Wh-What do you mean by _technically?_" the man asked, still rather pale. He seemed to be sweating a lot, still, too. "Are you trying to tell me that the Vongola Family is different from other mafia families?!"

Tsuna sighed, knowing what he was going to have to say. The problem was, after explaining himself so many times today, the brunet was absolutely spent. It was always the same inspirational speech to make the business men even consider him in the slightest—although, he hadn't dealt with an owner who practically shoved a money laundering payment schedule in his face. He hadn't even gotten as far as a business deal with the other companies.

"As Vongola Decimo, I hope to change the ways of the Vongola Family," Tsuna explained, putting on a brave face and hoping that he had enough confidence to last him the rest of this meeting. "Even if it is part of the mafia, I don't want to stand for killing people and negotiating with illegal businesses anymore. I want to lead the Vongola out of the darkness of blood and sin. Maybe, that way, I can keep my family safe."

By the time he had finished, the business owner had relaxed and was gazing at him in poorly concealed awe. He was leaning forward against his desk, like he had been drawn towards Tsuna. Seeing this, Tsuna shifted uncomfortably, waiting for the man to say something. _Anything._

"Um, Mr. Abello?" Tsuna prodded after a minute of completely awkward silence. This seemed to snap the business man out of whatever kind of trance he had fallen into.

"My apologies, Don Vongola," the man said, looking much calmer than before. The business owner gave him a small smile. "I wasn't aware that such a person existed within the mafia. My experience with the underworld hasn't been exactly...pleasant. Excuse me for sounding rude, but just what exactly is the point of meeting with me if the deal had been made prior? You already invested in this business over the phone a few days ago. Why the need to meet in person?"

Tsuna grimaced, noticing the man's complete change in demeanor. Unconsciously, the brunet sat up straighter and lifted his chin, gathering all of his remaining courage. This was a man who had only seen the dark side of the mafia. The one where killing was as common as speaking. He had never experienced how fierce loyalty one had to their family could bring out the best in a person. Tsuna couldn't help but want to show him the other side to his world—the side Tsuna fought for.

"I admit I haven't gotten very far with my plans since I just took over the mantle from Nono last year," Tsuna said, flashing the man a sheepish smile, "but I was hoping you could be of some help."

The man raised an eyebrow, completely calm and collected now that he was reassured this boy was conducting himself like just another business partner—one that wasn't going to slit his throat and take his money. "Don Vongola, we have already made a deal. What else could I possibly be able to help you with?"

"It's true that I'm happy that you've given the Vongola a great opportunity by letting us invest in your company, but I haven't quite rid the Vongola of the illegal businesses it was invested in before I took over as Decimo," Tsuna explained.

"What does that have to do with me?" the man asked, curiosity alight in his small eyes.

"I was hoping you would be willing to vouch for the Vongola if any legitimate business were to ask your opinion."

"Vouch?"

Tsuna nodded, determination brimming in chocolate brown eyes. "Please, Mr. Abello. There are quite a few businesses that refuse to associate themselves with the Vongola because I haven't been able to rid the Vongola of its tainted past yet. But I can't get anything done if the Vongola doesn't have a hand in civilian world. I need to slowly integrate the civilian businesses into the system."

"But most of the companies around Sicily won't deal with the mafia," the man said grimly, realizing just what the brunet was getting at. "You want me to let the other businesses know that you are safe and on the way to becoming legitimate."

Tsuna nodded. "Please, Mr. Abello, I beg of you. This could be the chance I've been waiting for."

The man was silent for a few moments, probably thinking over everything Tsuna had said. Tsuna tried not to fidget as the business man thought. His confidence was dwindling faster. Unfortunately, Tsuna had never made it as far as this, being unable to even make a deal with a civilian company before—sometimes, he didn't even get as far as the office door before he was kicked out of the building.

The man sighed, giving Tsuna a weary look. "You are proposing something improbable, Don Vongola."

Tsuna's face fell, disappointment shooting through him. This couldn't be happening. It had been his fifth meeting—his last one for today. There had to have been one person willing to help him with his struggles. What else would he do if he couldn't get the legitimate businesses to deal with the Vongola? If he couldn't integrate the civilian companies into the system, he wouldn't be able to flush out the illegal businesses. And he couldn't just rid the Vongola of the shady dealings all at once. The Vongola would have no means of supporting itself. Sure they had tons of money in reserve, but with the rate Tsuna's guardians destroyed things, Tsuna was going to need some form of income to trickle in so he could pay for all the damages caused.

And besides, no one in the family—Iemitsu especially—would stand for it if Tsuna just outright rid the Vongola of the shady businesses. It would be too big of a change for anyone to handle. The only solution Tsuna could come up with was to slowly introduce the civilian businesses into the Vongola, all the while ridding themselves of the illegitimate businesses.

But what now? With no one to vouch for the Vongola, Tsuna wouldn't be able to go through with his plan.

Tsuna licked his lips, his nervousness and desperation high. It was now or never. He needed to convince this man somehow.

"Mr. Abello-"

The business owner held up a hand stopping Tsuna from speaking further. The man looked him straight in the eyes as he spoke. "I like you, Don Vongola."

Huh?

"Uh, M-Mr. Abello? Wh-What are you talking about?" Tsuna stuttered, mentally berating himself for his slip after he finished speaking. If Reborn could have heard him now, Tsuna would have been dead on the floor with a bullet through his head.

The man leaned back in his chair, eyes sparkling with something Tsuna couldn't identify.

"You've been rejected everywhere else, haven't you?" Tsuna nodded, not really understanding what the man was getting at. The man hummed thoughtfully as he leaned further back, his chair protesting slightly. "As I thought. You know, when you first walked in here, I thought you were here to collect a payment schedule. The Vongola had already made a deal with Abello Industries, so why would you need to visit me in person unless you wanted money?"

Tsuna understood that much now, his slow brain having already caught up. He could understand where the man's previous fear had stemmed from, but what did that have to do with liking Tsuna now? Was this because he had _refused_ the money? Tsuna frowned. That wasn't really a reason to like someone. This man didn't know him well enough to judge him because of something like that.

"You're a very endearing young man, Don Vongola," the man mused. "And even though it will probably ruin me, I will vouch for the Vongola."

Tsuna couldn't believe his ears. His disbelief must have shown on his face because the man chuckled.

"Really?" Tsuna asked, a bright smile already spreading over his face. "You'd really do that?"

The man nodded. "However, I have a condition."

Tsuna's smile faltered. There was always a catch, wasn't there?

"And...what's your condition?" Tsuna asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

The man smiled.

* * *

Gokudera looked up as his boss closed the door to the Abello's office quietly, deep in thought. He marched down the hallway without a second glance to his right hand man. Gokudera immediately followed, trailing barely a step behind at Tsuna's right side. Neither said anything as they passed the reception area, walking out the doors and into the cool evening air. The climbed into the limo, and it was only once the doors had shut and they pulled out of Abello's main office's parking lot that Tsuna had moaned and slumped onto Gokudera's shoulder.

"That was the most stressful day I've had in a while," Tsuna groaned, loosening his tie and adjusting himself so his head lay in Gokudera's lap. The brunet laid a hand over his eyes and sighed. Gokudera could only imagine the stress of having to deal with civilian business men that didn't respect him.

"Are you alright, Tenth?" Gokudera asked, stroking the brunet's unruly locks. It was something Gokudera had discovered soothed Tsuna when he was stressing out about anything mafia related.

Tsuna just sighed again. "I've been better."

"How did the meeting go?" The bomber knew how much the brunet hated meetings, and if Tsuna needed someone to rant to, Gokudera was the one to go to. The bomber had mellowed out somewhat since middle school and had learned the hard way how a hot head could lead to trouble for everyone around him.

To Gokudera's immense surprise, Tsuna smiled. "It...Actually, it was pretty terrifying."

"What happened?! Did he try to hurt you?!" Gokudera demanded suddenly, startling the brunet slightly. Cursing himself, the silver-haired teen forced himself to calm down. It would do no good to jump to conclusions. "I'm sorry, Tenth. That was uncalled for."

Tsuna shook his head, relaxing back into Gokudera's lap. "Don't worry about it, Hayato. With how the other meetings went, I'm still kind of shocked you didn't demand to sit in on the meeting. But I'm not surprised that you're on edge. Even I'm still shaking."

The brunet frowned. Gokudera's fists clenched as Tsuna sat up, inhaling and exhaling slowly before bringing his hands to rest in his lap. If Gokudera looked closely, he could see the slight tremble the small hands held.

"Tenth, what happened in there?"

"Well..." Tsuna laughed and scratched his cheek sheepishly. "At first he thought I was there to take money from him like the other mafia family he was doing business with did—does? I'm not sure if he's still partnered with them, actually."

"Tenth," Gokudera said, attempting to keep the brunet from rambling. Tsuna had a nasty habit of going on about random things when he was stressed. Gokudera knew that Tsuna's brain could get fried easily by the overload of things he constantly had to sort through and take care of. Sometimes the bomber thought Tsuna pushed himself too hard.

"Right," Tsuna nodded. "Sorry. Anyways, he asked if I needed a payment schedule and when I said I didn't know what he was talking about, he asked if I was really part of the mafia. I told him about my plans to change the Vongola and then I asked him to vouch for us since we had already made that deal the other day. I figured out of all of them, Mr. Abello would be my best shot."

Tsuna sighed dejectedly, trembling hand running wearily down his face. Gokudera didn't know how he could console his boss when the boy hadn't succeeded in a single meeting today.

"It's okay, Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed, giving the incredulous brunet an encouraging smile. "I'm sure that you'll be able to find another business that will vouch for the Vongola!"

"Eh?"

Tsuna just stared at the bomber before he burst out laughing. Gokudera stared, unsure of what he had said that could cause this kind of reaction in his boss.

"Tenth?"

Tsuna just waved the bomber off, his chuckles dying down. "Sorry, Hayato. I didn't mean to laugh. I just want you to know that Mr. Abello _did_ say that he would vouch for the Vongola."

Gokudera stared uncomprehendingly at the bright smile the brunet was sporting. Wait...if Abello had agreed to vouch for the Vongola, then why had Tsuna seemed so down about today? Shouldn't he have been happy that he finally found someone?

"But he had a condition," Tsuna revealed, causing Gokudera to stiffen. This didn't seem good at all. Gokudera watched as the boy's cheeks reddened ever so slightly. Tsuna averted his gaze as embarrassment flooded over him.

"What the hell did he make you agree to, Tenth?!" Gokudera snapped. It wasn't often, but even Gokudera couldn't stand by and let Tsuna make reckless decisions that could potentially cost Tsuna his life. "I swear, if you let him rope you into something illegal, I'm going to tell that damn prefect."

Tsuna paled at the mention of the violence loving skylark. "B-But I-! You wouldn't!"

"I will if you did something stupid," Gokudera said, completely serious. His features softened as he looked into Tsuna's chocolate brown eyes. "Tenth, you're the one who told me sacrificing myself wasn't worth the risk. We're family and we stop each other from making stupid mistakes that we could end up regretting."

Tsuna stared at him, eyes wide.

Gokudera bowed his head. "I apologize for my tone, Tenth, but I don't take back my words. Please understand."

"Well, at least I know you aren't Reborn in disguise," Tsuna sighed. "He would have shot me before hearing me out. At least I can count on you to not hit me."

Gokudera smiled brightly. "Tenth, you're praising me too much!"

"That wasn't really a compliment, Hayato." Tsuna shook his head exasperatedly. "Anyways, Mr. Abello said that he had a condition that needed to be met before he would vouch for us."

"What was it?" Gokudera asked, unsure of whether he should be worried or not.

Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "Mr. Abello was clear that the mafia was to blame for his problems."

"_Vongola Decimo, if you would, before I can vouch for you, you have to promise me that the Vongola will be led into the light. By doing this, I want you to protect us. I will vouch for you and the protection of the businesses in the city from the other mafia families. I'm tired of all this exploitation."_

"Pro...tection?" Gokudera asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tsuna nodded. "As of now, the Vongola Family will protect the civilians from other Mafioso."

"But isn't that the reason-"

"Primo formed the Vongola?"

Gokudera nodded.

Tsuna grinned, his smile as bright as the sun. "Well, I guess it's just another step towards changing the Vongola for the better and leading it into the light."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! I had fun writing it. Let me know what you thought!**

**Also, if you're following War Torn, just letting you guys now that it WILL be updated either Friday or Saturday, depending on whether my family leaves a day earlier or not. Hope you guys are excited as i am for the next chapter!**


End file.
